


Insomnia

by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Мучительные часы без сна в попытке убежать от окружающего мира. Зато вдвоем.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Kudos: 44





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> AU, пост!ГВ.

– Ну? Как тебе?

Баки быстро осматривает помещение, которое Стив ему демонстрирует.

Отличное. Почему-то рядом со Стивом все становится отличным. Несмотря на все недостатки в плане обзора, да и просто в бытовом плане. Вслух он этого не произносит. Просто кивает. Стиву этого достаточно. 

Хуже всего, конечно, ночами. 

Баки уже давно признал этот факт для себя, но поделать ничего не может. Ему попросту страшно засыпать. 

Он знает об этом, его подсознание знает об этом. Стоит лечь и закрыть глаза, сразу накатывают ощущения, которых вовсе не может быть у суперсолдата, как его часто характеризуют на страницах отчетов и протоколов. 

Как будто кружится голова. Как будто тошнит и трудно дышать. 

С искусственным сном было проще – он приходил сразу. А вот настоящий теперь почти всегда ускользает. 

– Я сегодня подежурю, – произносит он, глядя на Стива. Тот качает головой. 

– Знаешь, мне кажется, мы все-таки оторвались. Думаю, что можно не дежурить. 

Баки в ответ ничего не говорит, и Стив кивает: если тебе так нужно, конечно, будем дежурить. Почему нет.

* * *

Никогда в жизни Баки не думал, что мог бы заняться медитацией. Когда, да и зачем ему это?

Он и сейчас не думает. Просто обнаруживает, что может довольно долго сидеть неподвижно и просто смотреть на улицу за окном. Там редкие прохожие, там ветер колышет ветви деревьев. Может быть, ему стоило бы перенять хобби у Стива и начать рисовать? Времени практиковаться точно хватало бы. 

Самое неприятное – не отсутствие сна, а последствия. Даже с возможностями его организма, даже с его ресурсами. Рано или поздно скорость реакции притупится, хочешь не хочешь. И мысли о возможных последствиях делают бессонницу еще мучительнее.

Время ночью ползет медленно. Кажется, он уже передумал миллион разных мыслей, а еще только едва перевалило за два. 

Он поворачивается к Стиву, когда тот аккуратно касается его плеча. 

– Еще рано. Спи. 

– Ты уже слишком долго на ногах. Лучше смени меня ближе к утру. 

Так они теперь разговаривают. Мало и в основном по делу. Баки знает, что это из-за него.

В предложении Стива нет смысла. Все равно только утром у него и появится шанс заснуть. Усталость возьмет свое, когда за окном уже начнет светать. А может быть, организм сдастся не сегодня, а завтра. Тут очень трудно прогнозировать.

Но у Стива такой взгляд, что не хочется тревожить его еще сильнее. Поэтому Баки кивает и честно идет к своему спальному мешку. Он очень долго может лежать неподвижно. Он даже может убедительно изобразить спящего.

Как только он закрывает глаза, под веками тут же расплывается множество разноцветных пятен. Мозг все обрабатывает и обрабатывает что-то. Никак не может отключиться. Несколько раз он даже почти соскальзывает в сон, но всегда его будто выкидывает назад – в бодрствование. И это превращается в настоящее мучение.

* * *

Он очень долго не может решиться и рассказать Стиву. Но и скрывать такую важную информацию он права не имеет. А потому подходит к нему на очередной конспиративной квартире, где они, кажется, собираются слегка задержаться.

– Я должен предупредить тебя. Я плохо сплю.

Стив кивает. Конечно, это для него не новость. Капитан Наблюдательность.

– Я знаю, Бак.

– Это рано или поздно скажется на скорости моей реакции.

Стив поджимает губы. Смотрит так, будто Баки говорит что-то совершенно не то.

– Просто хотел тебя предупредить.

* * *

Они снова говорят об этом только ближе к вечеру, когда расправляются со своим скудным ужином и за окном становится совсем темно.

– А ты не пробовал всякие... ну, знаешь, советы, чтобы уснуть?

– Например?

– Пишут, что горячая вода помогает. Тут есть душ. Или можно выпить теплого молока. Или…

Баки качает головой.

– Я не могу заснуть не из-за физических причин. Тут другое.

– Понимаю. – Стив молчит пару мгновений, как будто собирается с духом. И это забавно. В мире до сих пор существуют вещи, которые он не сразу решается сделать. – Может, ляжешь со мной? Иногда легче уснуть, когда кто-то рядом.

– Нет! – Баки и сам понимает, что отвечает излишне резко, но поделать ничего не может. – Слишком опасно. Поверь, рядом с тобой я буду постоянно думать о том, как не задушить тебя во сне, если вдруг активируется какая-то программа. Так что… не усну вообще.

Стив смотрит на него, и на долю секунды в его взгляде как будто мелькает обида. Возможно, Баки это только кажется. Если бы Стив знал, сколько раз он сам думал об этом. И как сильно ему бы этого хотелось.

– Послушай, – на этот раз Баки старается говорить как можно мягче, – я ведь все-таки засыпаю. Просто… чаще под утро и не очень надолго, но этого хватает. Иногда удается уснуть под радио. Иногда просто… Ну, Стив.

– Я хочу помочь. Скажи, если придумаешь – как.

* * *

За окном воет ветер. В глубине души Баки надеется, что он создаст достаточно приятную атмосферу для засыпания.

Но стоит закрыть глаза – напряжение никуда не девается. Снова разноцветные пятна расплываются под веками. Снова кажется, что сон практически приходит, но мозг отказывается отключаться.

Проходит час, прежде чем Баки садится на постели и трет глаза. Толку все равно не будет. Может быть, ближе к утру, когда за окном покажется рассвет.

Стив достаточно тактичен, чтобы постучаться, но недостаточно терпелив, чтобы дождаться ответной реакции. Он распахивает дверь в комнату и застывает на пороге.

– Тебе не нужно бодрствовать вместе со мной. Есть тысячи способов развлечься ночью.

Стив качает головой.

– Я хочу помочь. А когда я хочу помочь, лучше даже не пытаться сопротивляться.

Баки улыбается. Наносить добро Стив действительно умеет, как никто другой.

– Везде пишут про горячее молоко. Я могу…

– Сам пей эту дрянь. – Баки прислоняется спиной к холодной стене. Может, у него и есть разного рода проблемы в других сферах, но вкусовые рецепторы работают прекрасно. – Еще варианты? Только овец считать не предлагай.

– Может быть, травяной чай?

– Это уже получше.

Ненамного, конечно. Но если Стиву так будет спокойнее, Баки ничего не имеет против травяного чая.

На кухню они отправляются вместе. После признания становится гораздо легче. Как будто он теперь уже не один на один со своей проблемой.

Стив старательно заваривает ему чай – и где только достал, – и Баки выпивает его под пристальным капитанским взглядом.

– Пойдем вместе ляжем? Будет проще, обещаю.

– Нет, Стив. – Баки старается говорить как можно спокойнее. – Опасно.

Стив забирает у него пустую чашку.

– Ну хочешь, я тебе руки свяжу?

Сдержать улыбку не получается.

– Ты хочешь связать меня и положить рядом с собой?

– Я хочу просто положить тебя рядом с собой. А ты все усложняешь. Давай, Бак. Я вообще не понимаю, в чем проблема. Если ты уснешь, то, скорее всего, просто будешь спать. А если нет…

– Это страшно, Стив.

– Ни капли. – Стив заглядывает ему в глаза. – Хочешь, докажу? Я с тобой справлюсь, если понадобится. С любой твоей рукой.

– Драться будем? Чтобы проверить, кто кого убьет в критической ситуации?

– Да никто никого не убьет. Отделаемся синяками, и это в крайнем случае.

Несколько секунд Баки смотрит на него в упор. Уйти к Стиву в кровать. Где подушка пахнет его волосами, где тепло и совсем не одиноко. Может быть, в этом и есть смысл. Все равно уснуть не удастся.

Баки нерешительно кивает.

* * *

– Я ведь тоже не очень хорошо сплю.

Баки на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

– Я знаю, Стив.

Они лежат в темноте. Плотные шторы задернуты. Где-то за окном все продолжает выть ветер.

– У тебя ноги холодные, – сообщает Стив и добавляет со знанием дела: – Это же самое первое правило: невозможно уснуть с холодными ногами.

– Согреешь?

Баки пытается понять, можно ли лечь достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, как у Стива бьется сердце.

Ему редко удается уснуть. Во сне – кошмары, которые не хочется видеть, страхи, которые редко оставляют его в покое. Ему страшно проснуться в криокамере. И еще страшнее проснуться не собой.

Рядом со Стивом – очень хорошо. У него теплые ступни и теплые ладони. И его близость очень успокаивает. С ним бесконечное бодрствование вовсе и не будет мучительным.

А Баки не помешает ему спать. Он умеет лежать совершенно неподвижно. Много-много часов подряд. Нужно всего лишь подстроиться под темп дыхания Стива. Вдох-выдох, все очень просто.

* * *

Баки открывает глаза, когда солнечный луч прорывается через тонкую щель между плотными-плотными шторами. Ему кажется, что за одну ночь он отдохнул лучше, чем за прошлые несколько недель, а то и месяцев, вместе взятых.

Часы на тумбочке показывают неприлично позднее для утра время.

– Смотри, все-таки не задушил меня во сне, – тут же произносит Стив.

Баки чувствует на себе тяжесть его руки. А еще он готов поспорить, что губы Стива что-то делают в его волосах. Но с этим они могут разобраться попозже.

– Ну что? Завтрак? – У Стива все-таки слишком деятельная натура, чтобы бодрствовать и ничего не делать дольше двух минут подряд.

– Да. – Баки закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как снова проваливается в сон. – Давай через пять минут.


End file.
